ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 07
This is 'Chapter 7 '''from the Ouran Highschool Host Club Manga series. Ouran Love Theatre - Suoh Family 3 Honey and Mori visit the Suoh family and Tamaki invites them to join him at the kotatsu. Haruhi tells them to be patient as she's nearly finished cooking. Kyoya says that Haruhi doesn't have to be the only one to work; that maybe the "neighbors" should help out, too. Honey and Tamaki chat while Mori helps Haruhi cook. Synopsis A tropical paradise with the Host Club would be utter bliss, but Haruhi thinks otherwise as she is stuck with the club at the Aqua Garden, owned and managed by none other than Kyoya's family. However, disaster strikes when an artifical lever is hit and Honey is separated from his friends, disappearing into the dangerous greenery. Mori and Haruhi attempt to find Honey and nearly get hurt in an encounter with the Ootori family's private police force, but are saved by none other than Honey, despite having some mishaps along the way. The break ends well and the club unanimously decides to vacation at the natural beach the next summer. Chapter Summary Haruhi thinks that she’s dreaming of paradise, but when Honey comes up to her she realizes it's not a dream, which she finds frustrating. Tamaki says he feels relaxed since there are no guests to entertain and he explains to Haruhi the features of The Ootori Group’s Aqua Garden. Haruhi recalls how she was kidnapped by the twins earlier that day, and she asks Tamaki what Kyoya’s family does for living. Tamaki replies that Kyoya’s family is in medical management and, sometimes, swimming pool management. Kyoya overhears this and further explains to Haruhi a little bit more of his family's business, which Haruhi finds suspicious. The twins ask her to play with them in the water, which Haruhi rejects because she doesn't feel like swimming and she doesn’t want to change clothes. She adds that a vinyl pool is better, which the twins find curious because they don’t know what a vinyl pool is. When Haruhi attempts to explain, they become even more confused. Tamaki approaches, saying that if Haruhi believes in it, then they should believe in it. Honey invites Haruhi to play with him and Haruhi notices that he's wearing a life preserver, prompting her to ask if he can swim. Honey replies that he can, but it looks cuter when he's wearing the life preserver. This shocks the rest of the group but Kyoya reminds that if he just said that ''he would look cuter, the group might think he's vain. Honey calls to them so they can watch him sitting on Mori's back while he swims against the current of the lap pool, making it appear as if they aren't moving at all. The bored twins try to get Tamaki to play with them, but he refuses so they begin to harass Haruhi, saying things like, “Let’s get married right now, Haruhi,” which provokes Tamaki into a water fight with them. Takashi finishes swimming and Haruhi offers him a drink of coconut juice. Meanwhile, as the twins and Tamaki play, Tamaki accidently hits a lever, causing the water where Honey frolicks to spin rapidly, separating him from the group. Mori tries to follow, but instead he goes in the opposite direction. Tamaki asks Kyoya how to operate the resort, but Kyoya ignores him. The group then attempts to rescue both Honey and Mori, but there are crocodiles everywhere and before they realize it, Mori is in front of them, without his constant companion. Kyoya reveals that he's been taking notes of the events that have happened in order to test the safety of his family’s resort. Tamaki then tries to lead them, but Haruhi and Mori go off by themselves. Haruhi notices that even though his facial expression is always the same, saying aloud that he must be worried because, after all, he’s good friends with Honey. The twins and Kyoya then explain that it's more than that -- Honey and Mori are cousins and that the Morinozuka family has been serving the Haninozuka family for generations. This greatly surprises Haruhi since she had no idea that they were related. Tamaki adds that the blood flowing in Mori's veins is the same blood from past generations. Haruhi tells Mori not to worry because Honey will be safe. He smiles at Haruhi and pats her head. The twins and Tamaki see this and Tamaki thinks mori wants to be Haruhi's “Daddy,” to which the twins reply that no one wants that job. They accuse Tamaki of putting Haruhi into a shirt and trousers because he doesn't want anyone else but him to see Haruhi in a swimsuit. Tamaki denies it, saying he only wants to protect her. Mori is still looking for his cousin and goes off in a new direction. Haruhi notices and tells him he's going the wrong way which he refutes. Haruhi follows but becomes afraid of the wild animals on the path. Mori says, “Haruhi," which is the first time he calls her by her first name. He picks up Haruhi and carries her on their path. Kyoya calls his family’s private police force, the Black Onion Squad, to search for Honey. The twins and Tamaki finally notice that Haruhi and Mori aren't among them. The police force is told to search for a “small boy” and upon seeing Mori carrying Haruhi, they mistake Haruhi for said boy. When the police officers triy to "rescue" Haruhi, who is confused, Honey suddenly reappears and, before they know it, he's defeated all the police officers, declaring that anyone who messes with his friends is a goner. The rest of the gang finds Honey, Haruhi and Mori. The twins say it seems as if nothing has happened. Haruhi, who is curious, asks how Honey was able to defeat the police officers. The twins are shocked that she doesn't know that the Haninozuka family is renowned for military arts and that while still in middle school, Honey participated in champion international judo and bareheaded fights. Haruhi then realizes how strong he truly is. Honey praises Mori for protecting Haruhi, then asks to be carried to the exit. The twins mention that the following summer, they should go to the ocean. Tamaki says it’s stupid because Haruhi isn’t interested, but when Haruhi says it might be fun at the ocean, he changes his mind. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Chapters